Feeling A Little Feverish
by Assirym
Summary: This is a silly little fic based off of a cartoon by Tantoun. These are the things that amuse me… Quinn is sick and Rachel comes to help the feverish blonde. Ficlet. Faberry. Cartoon - tantoun . tumblr . com/post/21489984337/quinn-is-feverish-and-starts-seeing-things


**A/N : Based off of** - post/21489984337/quinn-is-feverish-and-starts-seeing-things

* * *

I'm pretty sure I am dying, this has got to be what dying feels like. I'm laying on the couch because its closer to the bathroom and the kitchen which I never made it to. My whole body aches and aches and I can barely keep my eyes open. Of course this is the weekend my mother would choose to to go visit grams out of the state. 'I'll just lie here and die.' I think dramatically because I know I'm not actually dying, its probably just the flu or some other obscene germy thing that I've caught from someone at school. Schools are like breading grounds for germs, I've already had Mono and I'm sure that felt worse than this but right now, its the worst I've ever felt. EVER.

I register that the front door to my house has just opened and closed but I don't have the energy to lift myself up and look. If its a thief they can take what they want I'm not really sure that I care. Absently I wonder if they would mind shutting the light off on the way out because the harsh glow is doing terrible things for my headache.

"Quinn?" I hear her say quietly and my body immediately relaxes just at the sound.

"Couch." I manage, wincing at the burning in the back of my throat and the overly raspy sound that cuts the word up as it leaves my lips.

"Oh, Quinnie…" Rachel coo's and her delicate cool hands are on my face, moving gently along my skin. "You are burning up, did you even take any medicine?"

I shake my head vaguely remembering opening the down stairs medicine cabinet and only finding sleep aide and toothpaste. "Upstairs bathroom?" I say, finally opening my eyes and squinting against the light to look at her. I'm not sure if its because of how I feel or that she actually is sort of glowing but I just want her next to me. Her hands are cooled from the air outside and I want the rest of her against my body. "Lay with me." I whine, pulling on her shirt, not caring that I sound like a toddler.

"Wait Quinn you need medicine…" She says gently, pulling my hands away from her clothes. "and probably to rehydrate. Have you eaten anything today? I know it feels better to just lay there but if you don't sit up and get some nutrition in you, you'll just feel worse for a more extended period of time."

I should be annoyed by the amount of words it took her to say all that but really I don't mind. I like it when she's talking, I like it when she rambles though I'd never admit it. "I like it when you ramble." I say just as I'm thinking this, cursing myself on the inside but the words make her smile and that seems worth it.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She assures me, though I'm not sure where she thinks I'm going. Doesn't she know that I'm dying? Maybe I should have her write out a last will for me, Brittany would enjoy my collection of hats. I should have a will already, never to young to be prepared. My father would probably approve of this, always one to be sure documents are in order.

By the time she gets back I think I'd fallen asleep because suddenly I can feel her hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles and saying my name in this loving tone that makes me want to fall to pieces. I hum letting her know I'm awake and she asks me to sit up, which immediately earns her a groan.

"Come on, just for a minute and pretty soon you'll feel loads better. Just trust me?" Rachel pleads and I do trust her, so much that I'm already moving before I decide to.

The medicine tastes bad and she laughs at the face I make after I swallow it down, handing me a glass of water that I take small sips from. The water both aggravating and cooling against my sore throat.

"You should eat something…" She starts but I'm already shaking my head. I'd completely emptied my stomach this morning and am not putting food back in just for that to happen again. "But sweetie your body needs the energy from food to help combat against whatever it is that's making you sick. You'll only feel worse and more fatigued if you don't."

My sleepy, droopy eyes start lifting toward her and I have full intentions on sending her my best glare to stop her from nagging me but as soon as they begin to open I am fascinated by the colors that are swirling around me. Blues and yellows and greens all trailing along the coffee table and sparkling up at the ceiling by the light. I'm a little light headed and I know that this probably isn't normal but the colors are so pretty that I don't even care. My eyes shift to Rachel, I want to explain to her what I'm seeing but when my mouth opens only one word drops out.

"Bacon."

My girlfriend is sitting on the edge of couch next to me, staring back at me with those big brown eyes of hers and she is completely and disgustingly a large strip of bacon. I'm certain my fever must have damaged some brain cells because this was insane. Its almost like I can even smell it now, the familiar scent that always makes my mouth water and I'm not sure if my stomach is turning with hunger or disgust.

"Ok, I know its your favorite Quinn and I would never want to deny you that or press my vegan principles on you but out of all the meats Bacon is hardly something I'd want to be cooking. First of all its pork and then those poor little pigs, they are very intelligent creatures you know. I read once that-…"

I cut her off shaking my head. "No no, bacon…" I know I'm not explaining but I'm too distracted by the sight in front of me to use any proper words.

"I really think you would benefit more from some dry toast and maybe a bit of fruit…"

"Rachel." I snap feeling impatient. "You are bacon." That seems to be my version of an explanation because I don't try to explain it any further.

Her face scrunches up in confusion and for a second her and her bacon self just stares at me.

"What?"

"You're bacon…" I mumble again reaching out to touch what should be her shoulder but she stops me, taking my hand in hers and looking at me with this intense concerned look.

"Okay… how about you just lay down and try to sleep, we'll talk about food again later. After you sleep for a bit if the medicine doesn't kick in and bring your temperature down I'm taking you to the doctor." Her voice is stern but caring. She says it all in a way that tells me if I am opposed to this idea it doesn't matter because that's how it is. If I wasn't feeling completely dreadful or convinced that she was a meat product I may have found it kind of hot.

I let her push me lightly back down into the couch, to tired to fight it. Actually I am so tired that my eyes start closing again before I have a chance to try to explain it again. I blink at her sleepily a few times, my bacon girlfriend with all the pretty colors swirling around her and I'm sure that its finally happened. I've completely snapped and lost it. That's my last thought as the medicine starts to kick in and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I'm drenched in sweat, a blanket that I don't remember starting with kicked down to the living room floor and the room is way darker than it was. I must have been asleep for hours because there is no daylight coming in from the front windows, any light in the room is supplied by the small lamps on the opposite side of the room.

"You're up." Rachel says coming into the room from the kitchen carrying a tray. "I was just coming to wake you, how do you feel?"

"Much better." I say truthfully, sitting up on my own and only feeling a little dizzy about it.

"Well you look much better. Not that you looked bad before… just, paler than usual. You're actually quite adorable when you are sleeping." She confesses setting the tray down on the coffee table and handing me the glass of apple juice off of it.

"You were watching me sleep?" I ask amused, taking a sip of the juice, glad to find that my throat was hardly sore at all.

Rachel ducks her head shyly, sitting down on the couch beside me, in the exact place she had earlier in the day and my bazaar feverish vision comes back to me. She must be thinking about it too because this odd smile is playing at her lips.

"You called me bacon." She deadpans, trying not to laugh.

"I… don't know what your talking about." I say feigning ignorance. We will not be talking about this.

She just chuckles and hands me the plate off the tray. "You should eat."

I take it into my lap and look down at it, two pieces of toast and right there on the edge two strips of bacon. Any other day this would thrill me, that Rachel would actually cook up a few strips for me but I instantly push it back, blushing. "Oh god, no bacon."

She erupts into a fit of laughter, placing the plate back down and handing me the small bowl of fruit salad instead. "Quinn Fabray, you are the weirdest person I know."

I should be offended but I'm not. The tone in her voice is full of affection and she follows that up with a kiss to my temple. So I just smile popping a grape into my mouth because honestly this time, I'm inclined to agree.


End file.
